Golden Age It
Personality Keiths a wise man and intellectual while he focuses on being calm and piety those who came in to witness the beast/parasite. Hes a man without pride only to do whats needed and not one to get into a fight without a reason and try not to make his parasite kill his enemies or his friends. The Parasites the opposite of the X parasite it has a huge famine and hunger for only human flesh an misery its even full of pride focusing on to full its very desire and the opposite of Keith. Backstory Keith’s sitting on a seat with his headphones in listening to his normal electronic music, in his pocket was his family switchblade passed down by his family. He had both hands in his pocket as he began to look down in his other pocket was his phone, people were crowding with him, currently he was on a bus set up to head towards his home in the suburbs, it was currently raining as it was believed to be a huge storm coming by that could go statewide not just city wide, as people were murmuring about it saying they had to get home before their power goes out and they couldn't reach their families or call them Man:”I’m trying to get home to my daughter wife and dog, his name if clifford.” the other man chuckles as the man takes out his phone to show a picture of a red dog. Man 2:”That clifford?” The man sighs as he picks up the phone to search up the breed of his dog, as Keith continued to look outside the window at the rain as it strikes the ground it began to storm heavily lighting can even be seen in the clouds far away but it was too late to get there before the storm so people at every stop began to running to their house or find cover, even one hail ice managed to break the glass in the bus which was also reinforced Man: ”Holy that ain't no normal ice!” The bus began to drive faster while others cars hid in cover under gas stations as Keith just sat in the back of the bus to watch the chaos he was also pretty scared he even began to sweat too he was hoping that there wouldn't be a huge piece of ice waiting for him outside capable of snapping his neck* “Dear God please don't tell me this is on my street too.” The bus stopped as it was still on his street, he began tor an across the streets he was freezing in the cold he could even see his own breathe as it continued to rain and ice began to fall from the sky it felt like stings to him, he didn't even wear a jacket sadly so it pretty much felt like him being stung by bees as one even managed to draw blood. “Ah! Damn that hurts I need to hurry!” He yells as he wasn't close to his home at all it was more than 3 blocks away as the hail and rain continue strike at him almost like bullets from D-day he was in complete pain until one huge piece of hail ice he wasn't looking fell behind him at full speed, as the hail hit the back of his head and everything goes black until he opened his eyes slighting he could hear sirens and see blood on the concrete floor, his hands were scraped he was now in full pain as he closed his eyes again. Keith would be laying down in a hospital bed as he began hear murmurs of a man and a woman, he couldnt open his eyes he was in shock and pain it was too much on him he couldn't feel anything at all, just pain as the two began to spoke. Man:”Its the only way to fix the man, plus it can help with our pieces of research.” The woman sighs. “Are you sure, this could kill him its very risky and-” The man yells at the woman as it began to sound distorted and not making any sense to him, as he stopped hearing everything he was now in deep pain he was still wondering why they didn't pull the plug on him, his neck was hurting the most everything below his neck was still in pain too but not as much he would cry too because he thought he was blind and paralyzed at the same time, maybe the doctors were actually speaking of removing his limbs with a new amputation act, he was in complete fear he hoped all of this was just a nightmare of some sorts, as he felt a sting on the back on his neck and the pain began to feel much worse something like his body burning with his insides being torn apart, that's right he felt his very own insides every piece of them, every nerve he didn't even know what these feelings were it felt like his body was being deconstructed and reconstructed over and over until it got perfect, he was now screaming as he opened his eyes, he was cuffed to a metal table screaming in pain he now saw everything scientists drop a few vials as they screamed too, his fingers began making cracking sounds as if they broke too as he began to bleed blood, it looked like a true monster of horror. “Stabilize him now!” One of the doctors yell as one of the scientists grab a syringe and injects it into his neck, but it didn’t work he was still screaming in pain which then began to create a distorted voice sounded like a lion and a raptor together roaring the doctors ran to the wall in fear as Keith breaks free of the cuffs and stops roaring, he was now walking towards the doctors. “You have freed us, we are It.” Keith says but his voice didn't sound normal it was more deeper and distorted it sounded monster like as everything goes black for keith he no longer saw anything, just blackness and a void in that void was a reflection of himself as he looked down but as he did he saw red glowing crimson eyes on his reflection as he looks back up there was a monster black as ink staring at up with full canine teeth, as the creature runs into him, but he wakes up it was as if it was a nightmare but in his real world it wasn’t. Keith wakes up in the middle of the streets covered in glass and blood, his hands were the parts covered in blood the most, as he began to walk towards a puddle to wash his hands but he now saw the beasts reflection in the puddle as he screamed and leaped back. Reflection:”We need you, Keith to devour and despoil.” Keith began to crawl towards the puddle as he looks down at it, as the monster began to spoke it had all canine teeth, but Keith was a waging man as he lifted himself up from the floor to look down at the puddle. “How, about this you can use my body but only in defense or use it on the villains in the city how does that sound?” The moment paused for a few seconds as the reflection turns to normal and he is thrown against the wall, then the monsters voice in his head began to speak. “In our opinion, we can do whatever WE want.” Keith tries to fight back but he wasn't able to, the creature had too much control over Keith, but he only had some parts of freedom left. “Fine, we will go rogue I guess we’ll have to serve as a conduit for you, to only do as we wish we serve no side then we will only be serving our own.” The parasite chuckles inside Keiths head as he was free to move, he then began to walk home though he now had his very own quirk on his side, but the true question is.. Who controls who after many years Keith managed to stop the parasite from taking full control trying to suppress its power at least before the creature actually does try harm others. Resources $2050 a month, currently at 5430 from working as a bar owner. Equipment / Weaponry A j4 Samsung, Motorcycle,4 switchblades, two katanas(Which he does not carry out in public). Specialisations Hand to hand combat mainly though hes good at ranged combat too. Quirk X parasite. A parasite made to be forever bound to the host, this creature feeds upon the hosts freedom until it takes the host over completely. The host is capable of controlling the beast as long as the host does not let the parasite take full control if the host does then the creature would go on a full rampage. When the user uses the parasite ,the host becomes faster and stronger though the host cant let the parasite control the entire body or else he’d feel very weak afterwards and the creatures gain more control over him. The parasite can come in different colors but Keiths comes in black which can also help with camouflage in the night. The parasites very weak to intense soundwaves and can be capable of stunning it, while fire would begin to destroy the parasite and very well harm it. Versatility The parasite comes in a set of abilities while it also uses its body to have extend abilities making it capable of climbing walls,shoot spider like webs(which are 12kn) and turn some parts into weapons such as normally a claw which is capable of cutting 6kn which can still stretch up to 14 feet (And go 26 m/s) but it can also create blades capable of cutting 10kn, The parasite is capable of healing its own wounds but not the hosts so it would lose 1 wound per turn when its not in action. The parasite helps the speed of the user to heading up towards 40mph. The parasites camouflage only works in the dark and the entire body must be covered for it to work. He can lift 800 kg with the parasite and his punches do 8KN. Example Keiths hand was covered in the parasite as his his fingers began to shape into claws that are 15 inches long, as lifts himself up pointing his claws at the enemy charging at him his claws and arms were aiming exactly at their point with good accuracy While using his sucker-less tentacle like limbs 4 ink like boneless limbs begin to rise from his back two on the top and two on the bottom as they began to swirl around, then blades begin to rise on tips of the tentacle like limbs aiming to jab at their enemy at their original speed for webbing and wall climbing Keith shoots a cluster of webs out of his hands as he launches himself towards a wall and began to climb it almost like a spider, but as he points his hand at his enemy and fires webbing at the enemy’s face trying to drag the enemy towards him. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Retired